Just A Friend
by Yaoi-Insanity
Summary: France is Spain's best friend.  That's all he will ever be.  Rated T for some slight innuendo.


FrAin Fic

I remember the first time Spain had come to me for advice. It was during the Anglo-Spanish war. Spain's Armadas had lost one of the first battles, and it worried him. He was still so na ve. Such a young man, but old enough to be mature. Year 1588. He had come to my doorstep, smiling like normal. As him and I talked, our usual small talk, he had asked me for my opinion on what to do. He hadn't been in enough wars to really know what was happening. So I told him what I thought. He had grinned and told me what a great friend I was, and I smiled. I was happy to know the man of my affection enjoyed my opinion. Oui, you heard me correctly. I loved Spain, that much was obvious to me. I could never tell him, though. So I allowed him to think of me as a best friend, and nothing else.  
>I had helped him many more times since then, not wanting mon cher ami to be upset. He would always come to me with a cheery face, and would leave just the same. He would get to the point rather quickly, but never forgetting his manners.<br>However, this time was different.  
>I was sitting in my soft arm-chair, glass of red wine in hand, thinking of the day's events. I had to admit, it had been quite boring. Just like any of the other meetings. Upon hearing the knock at the door I rose, placing my glass on the table and made my way to the door. When I turned the knob I saw the man on the other side.<br>It was Spain. His dark chocolate hair was disheveled, much messier than usual. His head was hung low on his shoulders in a way that even the most clueless of people would know he was upset. His whole body was hunched forward, looking utterly defeated. I opened the door further to let him in as I started the conversation like usual.  
>"Bonsieur, mon ami. Would you like something to drink?" I smiled softly.<br>"Si, please. Gracias." He replied, raising his head so as to not seem rude.  
>I got him down a glass and smoothly poured him some of my best wine, handing it to him when I finished. He mumbled a 'thank you' before taking a small sip. I led him to the couch where we both sat down. After giving him a few minutes to gather his thoughts, I regarded the situation.<br>"What has you so down today, mon cher ami?" I asked softly.  
>"... I got into a fight with Lovino." He replied quietly. So it was the Southern Italian's fault. I moved my hand to the top of his shoulder lightly, and prompted him to tell me more.<br>"What was the argument about?"  
>"I brought Bella over today. Lovi was out with his brother, so I knew we'd have some alone time. We were talking and laughing like usual, when she kissed me. Before I could do anything, Lovi suddenly came home and saw us. He started yelling, and when I tried to explain what happened he just got angrier. He told me to leave that moment, so I did. That's how I appeared here..." He finished sadly. I nodded in understanding, though the words threw a sharp stab through my chest. I knew the man I loved would not love me back, but I couldn't stop the hope that settled in my heart.<br>"He thought you were cheating so he threw you out. I know what you are talking about." I nodded slowly. I've never experienced it before, but I understood how it felt. Having the one you love get upset with you. He simply nodded and leaned into my chest, letting a few tears fall.  
>"It was so bad, amigo... He looked utterly betrayed..." He told me, allowing himself the freedom of his tears. I couldn't stand seeing him cry, but the only thing I could hold him and let him vent, which is exactly what I did.<br>Wrapping my arms around his shoulders, I spoke gently. "Give him time to cool off. Make sure you leave him a message on his phone so he knows you aren't angry. You can call him in the morning to arrange a place to make up."  
>He had no response for a moment, just shaking in my embrace, before nodding. I continued my instructions, letting my cheek rest on the crown of his head as we lay.<br>"He will forgive you when he hears your explanation. He's always forgiven you for everything, and this time will be no different." I finished my sentence with a cuddle. This was as close at I could get to having the man's love, so I savoured every moment of it.  
>"Gracias, amigo... I'll be staying with you tonight.." He smiled slightly at the hope of getting his Italian back. The love of his life, which he showed clearly. The love I wanted to have. All I could do was wish on the stars outside and hope my dreams came true. That one day he would truly be mine, and mine only. I could give him so much more than that Romano. But love was a curious thing, leaving many broken more often than not.<br>"Of course." I forced a smile again. "There's plenty of bed space for two. It would be better than sleeping alone." I hug him closer, using comfort as the reason I would give if asked. He didn't ask however, simply allowing himself to be held. It comforted him, I could tell. It gave me a nice feeling to know I could make him feel better.  
>He then reached his head up and kissed both of my cheeks. A friendly gesture. He smiled and started unbuttoning his shirt. My breath hitched for a moment before he spoke his real intentions.<br>"Can I borrow a pair of pajamas? I didn't grab anything when I left." Of course that's what he was doing. I chuckled quietly at my own foolishness.  
>"You know where they are. Be my guest."<br>He knew his way around my house. It was natural, having been here so many times before. So many that I have lost track. His movements were graceful, if deterred slightly, as he walked to my bedroom, and then to the bathroom, back to my room, and then to the room I reside in. I smiled as he returned.  
>"Thanks, Francis. I don't know what I'd do without you." He returned to my arms automatically. "Te amo."<br>My cheeks dusted pink as I registered what he said. Was I hearing correctly? Deciding my hearing was not, in fact, faulty, I replied quietly.  
>"You do?" What a dumb way to answer. What's spoken cannot be unspoken though, so I just wait for his response.<br>Antonio nodded, smiling brightly, back to his usual grin. He snuggled into my shoulder as he spoke. "You're the best friend anyone could hope to have." That was all he meant. A friendly love. I should have known this much. "You're always here for me when I have troubles, and you give such good advice. You never ask for anything in return. You're like my own brother." His words stung like a blade to the heart. I allowed a lone tear to roll down my cheek as I smiled, though he couldn't see my face.  
>"Je t'aime aussi, Antonio." I replied. "More than you will ever know..." I whispered, almost silently. I gave a light chuckle when I felt the steady rise and fall of his back, signalling to me that he had fallen asleep. I picked him up easily as I rose from the seat, carrying him up the stairs to my room. Setting him on one side of the bed, I pulled the covers over him before planting a light kiss on his cheek. I climbed into my side of the bed, curling up next to his warm figure as I fell into a place where all my dreams were reality. A place that Antonio loved me, that Lovino wasn't a problem, and Antonio and I were happy. A place where my heart could be free. <p>


End file.
